thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteelWolf/Total Drama Safari Episode 7: He's A Damn Snake In The Grass
(Zebras) Lilac: Confessional: Last night went perfectly and LaMora went. But, I have a feeling LaMora did some campaigning to eliminate me, I just hope it doesn't play out.. Blanca: Why do you look upset Aaliyah? Aaliyah: Honestly, I feel like our time in the game is running out. Blanca: We can try to get Lilac back. Aaliyah: Doubt it..*sighs* Aaliyah: Confessional: Something good happens? Good but I'm still at the bottom. I'm done with this game. People are too stupid to make a move by now, ugh. Blanca: Well, what about Tyrone? Aaliyah: Him and Willis already seem close...he wouldn't flip. Blanca: Well, the merge should be soon.. Aaliyah: Whatever... *walks off* Blanca: :( Aaliyah: I'm so sick of this..*sits on a log* Willis: *walks up to Blanca* What's wrong with her? Blanca: She thinks she's done for. Willis: I'll go talk to her..*follows Aaliyah* Aaliyah: This game...ugh *rolls eyes and stands up* Willis: *sees her and hides behind tree* Aaliyah: *trips on a pile of leaves* And I happen to fal- *sees hidden immunity idol under leaves and gasps* Willis: *eyes widen* Aaliyah: *picks it up* There's still hope :) Willis: Confessional: Aaliyah has the idol and that complicates the game. She can use it to get rid of me for crying out loud. Lilac: Tyrone. Tyrone: Ugh, whachu want? Lilac: I know we don't like each other but don't be so open about it. They'll use it against us like LaMora tried to do... Tyrone: No. Lilac: No? Wtf Tyrone: *laughs* I don't trust you...at all basically. Lilac: I knew that ever since day one.. Tyrone: Okay good then we're on the same page. Lilac: *rolls eyes* (Giraffes) Mariah: I'm kinda hungry....Smith, have you caught any food? Smith: What, I'm supposed to do all your work? Mariah: No.. Smith: Go catch your own food; I need my own damn break. Mariah: Why are you so grumpy? Smith: You're just annoying. Mariah: But I didn't do anything :( Smith: *covers ears* My god, stop...freaking....talking. Smith: Confessional: Mariah is that type of person that comes off as whiny and annoying, and I hate those people, a lot.. Mariah: Confessional: I ask Smith a casual question and he seems grumpy...:(/ Brent: *walking in woods with Hayley* So what's your thoughts? Hayley: Honestly...I want Troy gone, bad. Brent: I do too, and I believe we have the numbers. Hayley: Are you sure? Brent: Yep, it's gonna be me and you at the end, that's what I'm planning. Hayley: Thanks, but what about Demika? Brent: We aren't really on good terms, I openly flipped on her and Tyrone so, yeah. Hayley: Oh.. (Meanwhile) Dean: *with Mariah and Troy* Who do you guys think should go? Troy: Anyone threatening really. Dean: What about you, Mariah? Mariah: I don't really know. Dean: You have to have someone in your mind you want gone. Mariah: Well, I don't.. Troy: Then what kind of player are- Dean: *interrupts Troy* Just know, our target is not you and you'll be most safe with us. Mariah: ... Troy: Confessional: If Mariah doesn't go with us, she's an idiot. Because if she goes with them, she can go bye bye. Nobody is getting in the way of MY game. Mariah: Confessional: Both alliance want me but I don't trust either of them... (Challenge Area) Chris: This challenge, each member will hopefully..*mumbles not very quietly* show your skills you bring to your team. You need to pick your strongest member, your fastest member, your smartest member, and your most well balanced member. Your strongest will carry a heavy crate where they will place it on a platform, releasing bags of puzzles hanging on a string. Your most well balanced member will walk through a balance beam, untying the two bags of puzzles on the way. You will then pass it to your fastest, who will run about a quarter mile to a puzzle stage, where you will hand the bags to your smartest, who will solve a puzzle. First team to solve the puzzle wins immunity. This challenge only requires 4 members each. Zebras, sit out one person. Giraffes, sit out three people. Dean: We sit out...Mariah, Hayley, and Smith. Tyrone: We sit out Blanca. Chris: Okay then, ready...set...go! (The strongest, Troy and Willis grab the crates) Willis: *drags it through the sand* Troy: *carrying it* Willie: *continues to drag it as sweat pours down face* Troy: *begins to get exhausted* Willis: *tiredly places crate on platform, releasing bags* Troy: *does the same* (The most balanced, Aaliyah and Demika begin to walk on balance beam. Demika: *walks with ease and untied first bag* Aaliyah: *almost trips but then untied first bag* Demika: *walks, unties second, and hangs bags to the fastest, Brent* Aaliyah: *still walking* Tyrone: Come on woman! Brent: *running very quickly* Aaliyah: *falls off balance beam and starts over* Tyrone: *facepalm* Brent: *still running with ease* Tyrone: HURRY Aaliyah: I'm trying *unties second and hops off, giving bags to Tyrone* Tyrone: *runs* Brent: *reaches puzzle stage and hands bags to Dean* Dean: *begins working on puzzle* Tyrone: *still running* Dean: *quickly putting pieces together* Mariah: Go Dean!! Tyrone: *throws bags to Lilac as she begins puzzle* Lilac: *nervous, works on puzzle* Dean: *about to put piece in but it doesn't fit* Hm? Lilac: *quickly putting puzzle together* Dean: *is confused on a part* Lilac: *begins to catch up to Dean, adding a lot more pieces* Dean: *begins to panic* Lilac: *puts in final piece* DONE! Blanca: Yes!! *cheers* Chris: And...the Giraffes lose! (Giraffes) Brent: *sitting with Hayley, Mariah, and Smith* Okay, this is the core four I want. Hayley: Agreed. Mariah: ...Yeah... Smith: Somethin wrong girl? Mariah: Oh, um...no. Brent: So is our target obvious? Smith: Dean obviously, he cost us the challenge yo. Hayley: But Troy is frustrating me so much...I just want him gone so so bad.. Brent: I agree with Hayley...Troy's attitude is affecting our teamwork. Smith: But Dean is extremely intelligent and probably a threat. Hayley: If he was extremely intelligent, he would've figured out the puzzle. Smith: True, true. So Troy? Hayley and Brent: *nods* Smith: Mariah? Mariah: *uneasily nods* Demika: *walks up to them* What the hell is happening? Brent: We were just talking Demika, how would you feel about Troy going? Demika: Pfft, Troy going would be great and all but how about Dean. Smith: Chill, we got Dean taken care of. Demika: Confessional: I don't like Brent, not at all. He's just so untrustworthy I can sense another flip from him. But I might have to stick with him now because Troy going would be amazing. (Later) Dean: *talking to Troy and Mariah* Who's it going to be? Mariah: Again, I don't know. Troy: What about that Brent dude? He's likable and smart, and he is the biggest threat as of right now. Dean: Yeah, I'm gonna have to agree with that. Mariah: Mhm...*worried* Troy: What's up with you? Mariah: Nothing.. Dean: Okay.. Dean: Confessional: I feel worried. I cost the team the challenge and Mariah seems uneasy. My last resort is Demika, because for all I know, I could be the surprise target. Dean: *walking with Demika* My vote is for Brent..how about you? Demika: I'm still kind of undecided.. Dean: You have to realize Brent is the most likely person to steal a win from you all but in the grass. He's a damn snake in the grass. He is the one who's gotta go, I'm telling you. Demika: That seems persuading, BUT, I still don't know because I can't trust you people at all. I'm my own person and I'm gonna vote for ME, not you, not Troy, but me! Dean: Okay then... (Later) Brent: *sitting with Demika* Are we still voting Troy* Demika: I guess.. Brent: Listen, I know you're uneasy but me flipping on you and Tyrone openly was a mistake. I am willing to work with you long term. Who else can promise that? I am your best hope and you HAVE to realize it. Demika: *nods head* Okay.. Mariah: Confessional: I don't know who to go with right now...they both have good cases but I might end up screwing myself over. I don't know who I'm voting for yet and I'll decide at the ceremony. Demika: Confessional: I feel like I am the swing vote. This vote is hard and probably the decide factor on if I succeed or not. Whatever happens tonight, a big player is going. (Elimination Ceremony) Chris: Hello...you 7 looked to be dominant but of course, you couldn't keep it up. You all have casted your votes against a fellow loser so I will read the votes...first vote...Troy. Troy: *smirks* Chris: Troy...two votes Troy....Troy...that's three votes Troy Dean: *worried* Chris: Brent. Brent: .... Chris: Brent. That's two votes Brent, three votes Troy. (Camera zooms in on Demika and Mariah, awaiting results) Chris: ..... Troy and Brent: .... Chris: Brent... Brent: *eyes widen* Troy: *smiles* Chris: Three votes Troy, three votes Brent...seventh person out...Brent! Hayley: *gasps* Smith: Pfft, people just love to put me at the bottom... Troy: See ya loser Brent: *shakes head and leaves, getting onto bus* (Preview for next episode begins) A shocking blindside results in a blowup Hayley: *with Mariah* So you were lying the entire time? Mariah: I.. Hayley: That's what I thought, this is why you can't be trusted. Smith: Confessional: These people are idiots. Time to show them what Lil Smith Smith has in the pot for revenge :) And the teams come to a close as the 11 remaining reach the merge, and strategies shuffle big time. Lilac: *talking to Mariah* We're gonna go back to what we were doing before, taking those two out. Demika: *with Tyrone* We gettin our revenge! :) Category:Blog posts